1. Field of Use
The device subject of this invention is a nozzle that can be inserted and lowered into a cased borehole. Typically this can be a hydrocarbon production well.
2. Related Technology
Hydrocarbon production wells typically comprise a borehole. Inserted into the borehole is casing, i.e., elongated pipe segments interconnected that create an inner annulus through which production equipment can be lowered. Typically an annular spacing remains between the wall of the geologic formation (borehole) and the outer diameter of the well casing. The casing is perforated at selected locations. The perforation process also creates fissures in the geologic formation. This releases the oil, gas or water entrapped in the formation. The oil and gas flows into the well bore casing.